


Puppy Eyes

by Quickspinner



Series: Sprint Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute puppies, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Established Relationship, F/M, and Marinette can't resist, because Luka is a sucker, sprint fic challenge, well one cute puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quickspinner/pseuds/Quickspinner
Summary: This couldn’t be happening, Marinette thought. It just...could not be happening.Except of course it was happening, because Luka was many things, but at his heart he was a Couffaine, and chaos ran in his blood.Today chaos was a fluffy white puppy licking Luka’s face with a big pink tongue.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Sprint Fic Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904854
Comments: 16
Kudos: 172
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Puppy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfound/gifts).



> I don't know if you noticed but there's been a lot of loooooong fiiiiiiic being written around these parts, and so the idea for this challenge was born: something that has to be short, because you only have 45 minutes to write it. 
> 
> Challenge Rules:
> 
> The group picks a prompt. Members choosing to participate will write for that prompt in up to three 15 minute sprints. No writing outside the sprints until you have completed all three! After the 3 sprints are complete, you have 24 hours to edit (which can include some new writing to smooth transitions, etc). After those 24 hours, post what you’ve got, either just to the disco or publicly if you like. 
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "Has anyone ever told you just how adorable you are? Because you really are."

This couldn’t be happening, Marinette thought. It just... _could not_ be happening.

Except of course it was happening, because Luka was many things, but at his heart he was a Couffaine, and chaos ran in his blood.

Today chaos was a fluffy white puppy licking Luka’s face with a big pink tongue. 

Luka turned soft, awestruck eyes at Marinette.

“No,” she said immediately.

“Marinette,” he—whined. Did he really just whine? _Luka_? “Please? Look at this!” He held the little puppy up against his cheek. “How can you say no to those eyes?”

“Luka, we can’t just take the first puppy we see!” Marinette sighed, though a smile was tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Let’s at least meet some of the others, okay?”

Luka pouted. “Fine, but my mind is made up. I just know it.” 

_But his paws,_ Marinette wanted to protest. _He’ll be huge with paws like that!_ And he was so fluffy...that was a lot of fur to take care of. And his little ears flopped over, which meant a higher risk of ear infections. Not to mention the challenges of keeping white fur clean…and despite Marinette’s best efforts, seventy-five percent of Luka’s wardrobe was still black! 

Luka obviously cared about none of these concerns as he turned the pup so he was nose to nose with it again. “Has anyone ever told you just how adorable you are? Because you really are. You are so adorable. And your new mommy knows it too. I have excellent taste.” He kissed the little puppy on the nose, and Marinette knew it was a done deal. This was a battle she was definitely going to lose. Why had she let him single this one out for a one-on-one when it wasn’t even remotely what they were looking for? Damn her stupid husband and his sticky heart, that got instantly attached to the most random things...and people…

And puppies, apparently.

They were supposed to get an older dog, something around four years old, out of the puppy stage. Something smallish, calm and laid back like Luka, that would sleep on Marinette’s feet while she sketched and hop up to lick Luka’s face when he got lost in his guitar, and remind them both to stop and eat and get out a little bit. Something active enough that they’d enjoy walking him around town, but that wouldn’t mind just relaxing on days when they didn’t feel like running around.

And instead, Luka fell in love with a little white fluffball only a few months old, that Marinette was certain had to be at least part Great Pyrenees, and all her careful planning was moot. 

“How much is that doggy in the window,” Luka sang, wiggling the little pup back and forth. “The one with the giant brown eyes. How much is that doggy in the window? We need this sweet pup in our lives.” The puppy panted happily, neither pleased nor displeased by the serenade. He licked Luka’s nose again and Marinette couldn’t help melting a little when Luka giggled. “Aw, you’re just the cutest thing. Well.” He leaned a little closer. “Second cutest, let’s be honest.” He glanced at Marinette over the pup’s head and winked.

Marinette put her hands over her face. “This is a disaster,” she moaned. 

“It’s not a disaster,” Luka protested, laughing as he set the puppy in his lap. “It’s destiny.”

“It’s you,” Marinette said accusingly, pointing at him. “You and your...your...Couffaineness.”

“Guilty,” Luka shrugged, and then grinned. “And you’re a Couffaine too now, you realize.” 

Marinette sighed and threw herself down on the floor next to him. She pouted, but put her hand out for the white puppy to sniff and politely lick. He was awfully cute. She sighed. 

“I suppose we can tell them we want to do a home visit. We should make sure he gets along with the...others. And that he can handle your music.”

Luka’s grin faded slightly. “I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.” 

Marinette looked up at him and Luka shrugged. “I think he might be deaf,” he admitted.

Marinette drew back slightly in surprise. “The paperwork didn’t say anything about it.” 

Luka shrugged again. “They have a lot of animals to look after. They might not have noticed yet. I’m not even really sure, it’s just…” He looked down, stroking the puppy’s head. “I just have a feeling.” 

Marinette pressed her lips together. Luka was so intuitive, he couldn’t always explain why he reached the conclusions he did, but he was usually right. Careful to move where the puppy couldn’t see her, she snapped her fingers behind its head. The puppy didn’t move or react,only laid his chin on Luka’s knee.

Hardly conclusive evidence, but…

“Well, even if he can’t hear it, he needs a name. We have to call him something,” she muttered, and Luka’s grin returned full force. She gave him a warning look.

“I’m open to suggestions,” was all he said, but his delight was obvious as he picked the pup up and cuddled the little furball against his chest. 

“Bach,” Marinette said after a moment of thought, and then groaned, putting a hand over her eyes.

“I like it, but why?” Luka laughed, reaching over to pull her hand away and twine his fingers through hers.

“I was trying to think of something musical,” she sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. “And I thought of that movie Beethoven with all the big dogs and then Bach popped in my head and—well…” Luka waited, and she shrugged. “Dogs bark. Bark, Bach. Ugh, just kill me,” she moaned, pulling her hand back so she could cover her face again.

Luka laughed uproariously—and Bach didn’t seem to mind at all. “Oh, darning,” he chuckled when he could finally stop laughing enough to get his breath. “Chat’s rubbing off on you.”

“I know,” Marinette whined. “I’ll never hear the end of it when he finds out. It’s not like we can keep the giant fuzzball a secret.” 

“Aw, Marinette,” Luka smiled, and then he leaned over and plopped Bach in Marinette’s arms. “Come on. It’s not that bad.” 

“I had a plan,” Marinette insisted, but she couldn’t help nuzzling her face against the soft white puppy fur. “How are we going to take a giant like this on tour?” she grumbled. 

“He’s not giant yet,” Luka pointed out. “And if Jagged can manage with Fang, I think we can handle Bach, even if he does turn out a little bigger than we planned.”

“A _little_ bigger,” Marinette snorted...but she really couldn’t argue with that. And he really was cute. And pretty laid back, for a puppy. He’d had a burst of energy when they first let him into the room and then had settled right into Luka’s lap to be petted.

Marinette glanced behind herself at the closed door. “Tikki? Sass? You want to come meet him?” The pup perked up at the emergence of the brightly colored little beings, and turned his head to follow as they zipped around him. He wiggled out of Marinette’s arms and pranced, wagging, and running alongside Sass as the snake kwami zipped across the room and back. But he didn’t react as if they were some kind of fascinating flying chew toy, which was a good sign. 

She couldn’t help one more whine, one more tug at her hair, at the destruction of all her plans, but Luka reached out and gently caught her wrist, tugging her over into his lap. He put his arms around her and nuzzled her jaw. “Thank you,” he said quietly. “I promise, we’ll make it work. Even if it wasn’t the plan.” 

Marinette sighed, but also smiled. “I know. We always do.” She giggled as the kwamis zipped back into her purse, and then laughed when Bach barreled into her, snuffling around for his new friends. “All right, all right, furball,” she muttered, cupping his muzzle and lifting his nose away from her purse. “I guess we’re gonna have to learn doggy sign language, huh?” she said, leaning down nose to nose with Bach. He stuck his big pink tongue out and licked her enthusiastically. Marinette yelped and pulled away, wiping at her face. 

“Watch it, buddy,” Luka laughed, reaching around her to ruffle Bach’s ears. “Those are my kisses. That is non-negotiable.” As if to prove it, he tipped Marinette’s chin up and kissed her softly. “Come on,” he said, nudging her to prompt her off his lap so he could stand. “Let’s go tell the nice lady that, provided the home visit works out, we’re taking this one off her hands.” 

Marinette pouted. “The collar I made is never going to fit him,” she grumbled as she got to her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to leave it be but I had to come back and add, this is one of those times where something only works because it's fiction and not real life. You should always do your research before getting any pet and select one that fits your needs and lifestyle! Don't let cuteness override what you know you need!
> 
> But Luka and Marinette are adaptable, committed, and persistent, so let's just say they make it work.


End file.
